Somewhere Only We Know
by TinyTexan06
Summary: Basically Alex/Gigi's ending to "He's Just Not That Into You", The KLAINE version. You should probably listen to the song while reading it!


"Somewhere Only We Know"

One Shot

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, or Blaine or Kurt, OR He's Just Not That Into You. All property of other people and companies...le sigh.

Summary: Basically Alex/Gigi's ending in "He's Just Not That Into You". In the movie, SOWK plays in the background of this scene and whenever I hear the Warbler's version it's ALL I can think about, so I decided to put a Klaine twist on it.

Kurt turned his dorm room knob, stepping inside his room then turning to face his date.

"...It was nice meeting you," He smiled, extending a hand. The blond haired boy beamed back with a smile that cure cancer, excitedly returning the handshake.

"...Thank you SO much, for a lovely evening Kurt," He said, his hand lingering over Kurt's. Kurt smiled politely, patting the guy's shoulder.

"You too..." He nodded; with that the boy turned and walked down the hall, and Kurt shut his door. He removed his leather jacket and tossed it on his desk chair, falling face first into his bed. Letting out the muffled, tormented scream he'd had all night, he finally flipped himself over and stared at the celing.

Bobby was a perfectly nice guy. He was sweet, attentive, he let Kurt borrow his chemistry notes; so why couldn't he get the coffee shop debacle out of his mind?

_**~A few days earlier~**_

Kurt and Blaine stood in line at the Lima Bean, laughing and mocking all the doe eyed teenagers being "twitter pated" over the Hallmark holiday that was Valentine's Day. They finally reached the barista, and Blaine's hand went up before Kurt could utter a syllable.

"One grande mocha for my friend here, and I'll have a caramel drip," He smiled, glancing at Kurt's astonished face.

"...You know my coffee order?" He asked, still flabbergasted. He knew he had seen signs from Blaine, and this was just the confirmation he needed. As soon as they got their drinks and sat down, Kurt gathered all the courage he had and cleared his throat.

"Blaine Warbler, give me your hand," He instructed. Blaine raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

"Blaine, look. We spend all of our free time together, you know my effing coffee order; can't we just...make this official?" Kurt asked, a nervous smile crawling across his lips.

"Make...what official?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"You know...us. As a...you know, a relationship. You know, all the greatest relationships start out of friendships," Kurt was now beaming, tightening the grip on Blaine's hand; to his surprise, Blaine immediately jerked back, pulling his hand from Kurt's grasp.

"W-Wait, you and I are in a relationship?" Blaine asked, looking around the coffee shop for something he might have missed.

"Well, I mean- we're not at 'relationship station' or anything, but I thought...that's where this was going," Kurt giggled nervously, his smile starting to fade.

"...And why would you think that?"

"Because of all the signs, Blaine! You know- the advice, coming with me to Rachel's party, flirty duets, and...I...felt, something..."

"Ugh! Why do guys do this, why? You take one thing guys do and then analyze the crap out of it! Look, Kurt what have I told you all along? If a guy wants to ask you out, he will ASK YOU OUT. Did I ever ask you out?"

"...No..." Kurt said in a tiny voice.

"Jesus..." Blaine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...At least I'm not like you," Kurt muttered.

"...Excuse me?" Blaine asked in a defensive tone.

"I may dissect every little thing and put myself out there too much, but at least that means I still care. What, you think you've won? Because what, you make googly eyes at guys and play rock star all the time? You, have not won Blaine- you're_** alone**_," Kurt barked, grabbing his shoulder bag and standing up.

"You know, I may do a lot of stupid shit sometimes, but at least I know I'm a LOT closer to finding love then you are," Kurt choked back the sobs, storming out of the Lima Bean.

And that had been it. Kurt had ceased his little, whatever it was that he and Blaine had- he stopped texting, he stopped calling, he avoided him at all costs in class and in the hallways. And yet, he couldn't get him out of his mind. Bobby was nice, sure. He was cute, and sweet; but Blaine-God, why did he have to be such an idiot? He's such an asshole, he...

A knock at the door knocked Kurt from his anti-Blaine mental rant. He sighed, thinking Bobby probably wanted to try for a good night kiss. He sighed and swung open the door with the politest smile he could muster.

"You forget something?" The smile instantly faded when he saw who was standing there; Blaine.

"Yeah, I did," he sheepishly said, looking at the floor.

"Really? What'd you forget?" Kurt's arms crossed, leaning against his doorway.

Blaine held up a navy blue mechanical pencil; the same one Kurt had "returned" to him when he was trying to hit on him.

"So you walked all the way down from your dorm, AFTER curfew, to bring me back my pencil?"

"...Yeah, that's how it's done isn't it?"

"...Sometimes,"

"Look Kurt, I-I can't stop thinking about you. It's a problem. I've walked by your room at least 20 times a day, I text you things then I delete them without sending them. I'm turning into-"

"Me," Kurt interrupted him with a sarcastic chuckle.

"...Yeah," Blaine sighed.

"A wise person once told me, that if a guy wants to be with you he will make it happen. But when I was pouring my heart and soul out to you in the Lima Bean, you did NOT seem to want to make it happen," Kurt said with a serious face, the scene replaying in his mind once again.

"Okay, here's the thing about that. You were right; I got so used to keeping myself distanced from any kind of relationship, and having the power over guys that I- I didn't know what it felt like,...when I fell for one of them," He looked down at the floor as he reluctantly spilled the last part of the sentence; he totally sucked at this "putting yourself out there" kinda thing. After a moment he looked back up into Kurt's blue eyes, praying he still felt the same way. But Kurt wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"...Well, you know I just went out with Bobby and he might just be exactly what I'm looking for; you know—No drama. He calls when he says he will, he does what he says..." Kurt went on coyly, but Blaine couldn't let him get away.

"I could do that stuff too," he interjected.

"But you didn't! And that same person told me that I am the rule. That I need to stop thinking that any guy will change. That I'm not-" That was it; Kurt wasn't going to lecture him any more about things HE taught him. If he wanted him to prove it, he was going to damn well prove it.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him hard into him, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. Kurt quickly reciprocated the gesture, his arms flying around Blaine's waist as they continued exploring each other's mouths.

After a few good minutes, Kurt finally pulled back from Blaine's still anxious lips. His lips curled into a smile.

"...I'm the exception," he smiled.

Blaine smiled, pressing his forehead up against Kurt's and placing a thumb on his cheek.

"You are my exception," he whispered, pulling him into another kiss.

FIN.


End file.
